


Why do I like them? Because they're hers.

by jaydenbell



Series: a love for all seasons [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenbell/pseuds/jaydenbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are waiting their turn for the stage at rehearsal. Male bonding ensues (and what would men bond over except beautiful women?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do I like them? Because they're hers.

“Yeah, but you’ve seen her move across that stage before, right?” Mike said pointedly. The guys were all gathered together in a mass in the auditorium while they waited their turn for the stage. The girls and guys were rehearsing a number that required the stage to be very well covered, so they were practicing in two groups until they had it down well enough to merge and do the routine without any injuries.

And they had been killing time the way boys did when they didn’t have access to a game console: talking about girls.

Rather crudely, because they were boys after all. But it was certainly a bonding experience none the less.

“That’s because she has so much crazy energy she’d explode if she wasn’t moving around constantly,” Puck joked. He really thought she was fun. Crazy, but fun. And she was pretty powerful for a midget.

“And she has the longest legs for someone so petite,” Mike pointed out. “I mean, come on. Those skirts? We’ve all noticed her legs.”

There were grunts and mumbles of acknowledgement. Because really, this was a topic that had come up before. No matter what they all had to say about each other sometimes, they at least all had nice things to say thrown in.

And Mike definitely had nice things to say about her legs. He thought back to the night before when he was stretched out on her bed and she casually slung one of those magnificent long legs over him so that she was settled comfortably on his lap as she toyed with the bottom of his shirt and talked. He remembered the way it felt to let his hand slide up her thigh and inch his fingertips just under the hem of her tiny skirt while she talked, causing her to stop her thought for a brief moment while goosebumps erupted where his hand was.

He suspected she liked her legs too, given the way she took care of them. Her muscle tone was incredible and her skin was always remarkably soft whenever he got the opportunity to touch her (plenty, sure, but he wouldn’t argue about a little more).

He glanced up to watch her run halfway across the stage and leap into the air, crossing in front of Santana and landing firmly, where she would be waiting for her partner to join her when the boys were added to the number.

He wasn’t dancing with her for this one, but he had a great view of her nearly the whole time. He realized he would have to start paying more attention to what he was doing once they were really getting the number down. But for now, he just wanted to feast his eyes on those legs a little longer. It would hold him over until tomorrow night, when he would get to be close enough to touch her again.

And how he did love touching those incredible legs.

“But you know who else has great legs?” Puck started again, drawing Mike out of his private thoughts. “All of the girls.”

Everyone nodded and laughed and high fived at this, returning their attention to the handful of beautiful women on the stage, watching intensely. Focused.


End file.
